¡Conquistame! si puedes
by Daphnesama001
Summary: ¿cielo?¿infierno? al morir, natsuki debe ir al infierno pero no quiere ,dios le da la oportunidad para ir al cielo pero tiene un precio...conquistar a una tipa dificil...¿podra natsuki hacerlo? shizXnat. dejen reviews!
1. Chapter 1

" **¡Conquístame!...si puedes"**

**Autora: Daphne sama**

**Capitulo 1 : El reto.**

Hola lectores, yo soy ehmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? , "dios" y les contare la historia de una persona quien tenia todo lo que alguien pudiera desear, popularidad ,dinero, belleza y a cuanta chica quisiera…o al menos eso creía pero precisamente ese fue su problema y su perdición…las mujeres. Esta persona murió asesinada por una de las tantas chicas con las que jugo a "enamorarse" para obtener otra cosa, que lujuriosa, al morir yo no pude admitirla en el cielo pues era muy pero muuuy pecadora, si, leyeron bien, era una chica y se llamaba Natsuki. Ella estaba muy enojada cuando le dije que a donde pertenecía en realidad era al infierno pero insistía con que quería estar en el cielo , le dije que eso no era posible y seguía dando lata, sin embargo se me ocurrió algo y finalmente pudimos llegar a un acuerdo…será mejor contar esto tal y como paso…

Una mañana "como cualquier otra", amanecía después de pasar una noche "como cualquier otra" al menos para ella ,mi queridísima Natsuki Kuga.

- ashh…maldito sol maldita cabeza ¡aaahh como duele! .-se quejaba mientras poco a poco abría los ojos debido a los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana.- me tomare una pastilla para el dolor de cabe.-se detuvo al ver a alguien que permanecía durmiendo a su lado…-hmm…!wooooooow! ¡no me la creo! El…el sueño de toda la escuela…Tokiha Mai…la lider de las porristas…¡¿estuvo conmigo?!, jajaja no cabe duda ,soy grande.-se dijo a si misma halagándose , por causa de su sobre exaltación despertó ala pelirroja que dormía a su lado.- oh…lo siento, te desperte.

- no te preocupes cariño, estoy bien…

- buenos dias preciosa .- dijo la chica de cabello obscuro.

- buenos dias mi minina salvaje…estuviste genial anoche…

-¿ahh si?...lose.

-e…esperaba que me dijeras algo bonito o algun cumplido tambien…-dijo un poco sorprendida la pelirroja.

- hamm…si…eres encantadora ¿sabes? A ti no te cambiare en un buen tiempo , se que no me decepcionaras.-dijo endiosandose como siempre.

- amm…que poco romanticismo tienes…

- pero aun asi…te gusto ¿no?

- mmm, no te lo voy a negar,si, me gustas , me facinas, me encantas, me exi…

- jaja, lo se, no es para menos te hice el amor anoche deberias sentirte privilegiada…soy fascinante.

- aay tuuu…- dijo ahora riendo un poco ate la falta de romanticismo de natsuki, obviamente era una persona que solo pensaba en si misma y podia estar con quien quiera al tronar de sus dedos ,tenia a las chicas mas sexys de la escuela, pero cambiar semanalmente después de haber tenido muchas horas de sexo ya se habia convertido en su rutina y su mas dulce adiccion.

- oye mai, hay una fiesta en la noche en el club,quiero que vayas conmigo.

- por supuesto que ire… no pienso apartarme de ti por que se como eres de cusquita y las locas de la escuela no se te dejan de insinuar.

- no es para tanto…aun que iras de mi brazo y todos te veran conmigo

- si que felicidad!

- si, hay que ver que pues, tu tambien tienes lo tuyo…eres la mas cotizada del equipo de porristas …eso me servira para ser aun mas popular.

-¡¿maas?!

En la fiesta…

-¡ahhh!¡miren quien viene! ¡¡¡kuga sempaiii!!!

- ¡¡onee sama!!

- maldita kuga ,siempre tiene lo mejor y lo que quiere ,si que tiene suerte,pero lo peor es que nunca valora a esas chicas.-se decian entre ellos unos chicos del equipo de basketball envidiando a natsuki quien llego triunfante con tokiha del brazo ,acaparando la atención de casi todo el colegio ,predominando las chicas.

- ¡¡¡moo!!! Com envidio a Tokiha, andar con Kuga sempai es algo inalcanzable para nosotras…awww…

-¡kyaa!!,que bien luce con ese traje blanco y playera negra debajo…¡Wa! Me ha guiñado el ojo!.-decia un grupito de chicas mientras de lejos obsevaban a natsuki y a mai platicar con unos amigos del colegio entre ellos compañeras porristas de mai, quien platicaba animadamente mientras su pareja no quitaba la vista del trasero de la chica que estaba a su personas la miraban de lejos, entre ellas una chica que habia formado parte de su harem…

- natsuki…tu como siempre coqueteando y jugando con cuanta mujer bonita se te pone enfrente ,desgraciada mujeriega rompecorazones ,yo te voy a poner en tu lugar, jugaste conmigo ¡Y NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAAR! AHHH!!! .- dice la chica lanzando un disparo directo al pecho de natsuki

- ¡Natsuki!!.-gritaba mai

- ¡¡Kuga sempai!!

- m…mai…yo.-intentaba decir natsuki mientras permanecía ya en el suelo sujetada por mai ya muriendo.

- ¿Qué natsuki? ¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿me amas? ¿Es eso? Tuviste que esperar esto para que me lo dijeras…

- yo…

-s…¿si?

- soy…fascinante..

Y asi murió, ese día yo estaba tranquilamente haciendo mis labores en el cielo cuando escuche sonar el timbre …

- otro mas…

-¿d…donde estoy? ¿que es este lugar?

- "son las puertas del cielo hija mía"

-¡¿q…quien eres tu?!¡ muestrate!

- "jajaja…yo soy Dios."

- ¿Qué? Jajajajajajajajajaja

-"tu estas muerta ahora."

-jajajajajajajajajaja

-" muerta…"

-jajajjajajajajajajajajaja

- "moriste quemada y se desfiguro tu rostro."

- jajaja…¡¿QUEE?! …mi hermoso rostro…

-"¿solo asi reaccionas verdad? Narcisista…"

- mi carita de angel …!aaaaaaahh!!!

- "¡¡yaaa!, deja de llorar por tonterías"

- ¡no sabes cuanto cuidaba mi rostro!

-"mentí, mentí…¿contenta? Moriste asesinada."

- ¿Quién se atrevió a hacer semejante atrocidad? Arderá en el infierno para el resto de su vida

-"mas bien…le hicieron un favor ala humanidad y un castigo a los seres espirituales al matarte…"

-¿dijiste algo?

-"¿ehh? No …nada…ejem ,te asesino una de tantas chicas con las que jugaste ,usaste y botaste como una ropa vieja , y tu no te preocupes ,tu arderás en el infierno junto con ella así que tendrás una eternidad para reclamarle y vengarte de ella Toodo lo que quieras."

- ¡¿Qué?! Pe…pe…p…pero si yo estaré aquí, en el cielo…¿Qué esperas? Abre las puertas y déjame pasar

-"no, tu de ninguna manera puedes entrar al cielo ,¡fuiste una pecadora empedernida con mayúsculas!"

- ¡pero yo quiero conocer angelitas hermosas…digo…quiero estar aquí en el cielo, no me quiero quemar en el infierno…mira mi piel, observa, blanca y sin imperfecciones mira, mírala bien…- decía mientras graciosamente se tocaba el rostro.

-"eres un ser espiritual ahora, no te puedes quemar de todas maneras literalmente ¡pero ya! Deja de decir tonterias, te vas al infierno. Déjame localizar a hades espera…"

- ¡nooo! ¡yo no quiero! Dios por favor De rodillas te pido,te ruego, te digo

q regreses conmi…oopps..esa es la cancion... de ese wey grupero…¿Cómo se llamaba?

-"¡¡yaaaaa!!! "

-¡¡¡compadécete de mi!!

-"no."

-¡Hare lo que sea!

-"no."

-¡o que me pidas!

-"¿lo que…sea?"

- si

-"mmm"

-¿mmm? ¿Cómo debo tomar ese mmm? ¿algo bueno? O malo…

- "esto podrían ser divertido."

-¿eh?¿que cosa?  
- "Kuga Natsuki, hay una manera de que puedas pasar al cielo"

-¿Cuál?

-"tienes que…bueno…te daré una oportunidad , una sola, ¿esta bien? escucha y presta mucha atención ya que te crees muy "salsita yo si puedo" iras ala tierra de nuevo, como un humano, con un limite de tiempo obviamente y tendrás que componer tus errores.

-¿Qué? Eso es ilógico, simplemente no puedo devolverle la virginidad a esas chicas…

- "tonta no hablo de eso…bueno en parte…escucha dije… iras y tendrás que hacer lo que te voy a decir "

-si dime.

- "tendrás que conquistar a una chica."

- ¿dios pidiéndome algo así? Es inusual y no es problema para mi …¡bah! Pan comido.

- "te lo pido por que se que nunca cambiaras tus preferencias aun que reencarnaras un millón de veces…entonces esto no será una tarea fácil o que creías ¿Qué te iba a poner todo el bandeja de oro? Jaja, es el chiste de todo esto"

- no hay mujer que no caiga ante mis pies.

- "mira niñita con el autoestima elevado en demasía, estas son las condiciones"

1.-) serás una persona distinta ala que fuiste antes

2.-) no tendrás tanto dinero, serás corriente.

3.-) siempre tendrás a tu banda de rock pero las circunstancias serán distintas.

4.-)y por primera vez en tu miserable vida…te enamoraras.

-mmm ¿y eso que?

- "cuando estés ahí te darás cuenta de lo que significan esas palabras y condiciones que te puse…"

- solo espero que no me hayas quitado mi belleza

-"hmm…tu apariencia cambiara un poco pero no tu físicamente, recuerda que serás corriente y formaras parte de una banda de rock asi que ya te imaginaras…"

- sigo sin entender ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- "en su momento relacionaras las cosas, ya veras…"

-¿Quién es esa chica ala que tengo que enamorar? ohhh no ¿es fea?

- "no he dicho eso."

- entonces…¿es gorda? Peggy…

-" no, no, soy cruel pero no tanto…y de hecho por eso será mas difícil."

-¿?

-"es una mmm, diva en la tierra."

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Gracias dios, sabia que eras la onda! ¿Entonces esta buena?

- "heyy, cuida tus palabras estas hablando con el todo poderoso."

- oh si disculpa. Ahora estoy listísima para ir al mundo de los vivos de nuevo

- "recuerda que no será fácil…"

- ya déjate de eso.

- "ahora te transportare a la tierra, comienza a correr tu tiempo, tienes 1 mes ¿entiendes? Uno solo. Adiós, y buena suerte kuga natsuki san…"

"¡Juajajajajajajajajaj!"

-¿n…NAni?¿por que la risa?¡ ahhhhh!!! Me siento….mareada….

-"adiós…y buena suerte que la necesitaras…."

Fin del capitulo 1


	2. Chapter 2

" **¡Conquístame!...si puedes"**

**Autora: Daphne sama**

**Capitulo 2 : ¡¡Que pesadilla!!**

-Jajaja, esto será muy divertido Natsuki san, quiero ver que tal cumples este reto…

A la mañana siguiente, Natsuki permanecía acostada en su cama,..

- ahhh…

- …- una mujer intentaba despertarla.

-hmm…- salio de los labios de la chica como queriendo que la consientan..

- nat chan…

- hmm??

- despierta…

-nuuu…

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des-pi-er-tes?

- hmm…-aun con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisita.- hazme lo que quieras, lo que se te antoje…

-¡¡LEVANTATE YA, SE TE ESTA HACIENDO TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA CRIATURA DEL MAL!!

-¡waaaaaa!...¡¿ que demonios te pasa!..¡¿Por qué jalas mi hermosa orejita de ese modo?!

- por que soy tu Madre, y ya se te esta haciendo tarde para la escuela.

- pero yo creí…que eras…¡ JAMAS VUELVAS A HACER ESO DE ACARICIARME CUANDO YO ESTE DURMIENDO!

- ohh…Natsuki chan creyó que era...

- no…jamás paso por mi cabeza que eras una linda chica tratando de seducirme aun en mis sueños ni pensé que estaba junto a mi desnuda incitándome a hacérselo de nuevo.

- ¿Qu…que?... yo no iba a decir eso, pensé que creíste que era…Duran…tu perrito…

-a…hhh… jejeje.- se limito a reír con nerviosismo la chica.- Solo bromeaba, tranquila, tranquila…un momento… ¿ mi madre dijiste?

-claro…soy tu madre…saeko.

- no, tu tienes que ser la criada seguramente…¡¿ que demonios le sucedió a mi habitación?!

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarle criada a tu santa y sagrada progenitora chiquita grosera! ¡ yo te parí! Claro que llegaste inesperadamente y pensé en abortarte pero al fin y al cabo te tuve…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- nada…jeje

- ¡no puedes ser mi madre…mira nada mas la ropa que tienes puesta! Pareces pordiosera

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Si son mis mejores trapitos, la compre aquí en el tianguis que se pone en el parque de la esquina, son importadas.

- ¡¿Qué le sucedió a mi recamara?!.- grito exaltada la chica de nuevo mirando para todos lados del lugar, un cuarto humilde, las paredes ni siquiera estaban pintadas, todo era muy simple.

-¿que te pasa por que amaneciste así? Pareces una loca, ¿ te fumaste algo hija? Además que tanto me criticas, estamos iguales , tu no te quedas atrás mira pareces una niña de la calle con esas ropas que traes puestas.

- ¿iguales? Jajaja, no es cierto una gran diferencia nos separa…yo soy increíblemente sexy…ya…déjame, me voy a duchar para irme al colegio.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Te ducharas en lunes? Si en ti es tradición hacerlo solo los sábados… ¿has perdido esa costumbre? ¡Mami esta muy orgullosa!

- oye…deja de bromear con eso de que eres mi mama que es de muy mal gusto, por favor…

-¿Por qué?¡Si es la puritita verdad mija! .- dijo la mujer abrazando a la chica.

- ¡Oye quítate que me dejaras mas mugrosa de lo que ya estoy!

- ya, levántate anda a desayunar, papa esta desayunando ahí abajo

-¡ hola hija! ¿ya despertaste? Jajaja, ¿quieres un poco de rosquillas? ¡Son deliciosas!

- cariño no deberías comer tantas rosquillas, mira nada mas como ya estas, debo ponerte a dieta.

- pa…pa…

-¿dime hija?

- pa…tetico…

- ohh Natsuki no seas tan cruel con papi, y no me mires así, no es que este obeso solo estoy un poco pasado de peso…- dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en el comedor moviéndose a duras penas en un fallido intento por levantarse de su silla.- venga, ayúdame a levantarme…

-¿q…que sucedió con la empresa? ¿ que no vas a trabajar hoy?.- pregunto natsuki apenas recuperándose del shock que le ocasiono ver a su padre peso completo, excelente aspirante a sumo aspirar rosquillas a mil por hora.

- jojojojo, sonaste chistosa hija, digo, el car wash es grande pero no es para tanto llamarle empresa… y hoy no trabaje, es mi día libre como si no lo supieras jojojo…

- querido sonaste a santa claus…

- "estoy segura que el es responsable de todo esto".-pensó la chica.- oye "papaclaus" , ya me voy al colegio..-

-¿no piensas desayunar?

- no, no, llegare tarde, me voy.- dijo y se levanto corriendo con la ropa que llevaba puesta.

Ya en la calle…

-¡Demonios! , dijo que no era tan cruel pero tal parece lo contrario….- de repente alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo y comenzó a gritar a media carretera- ¡¡HEYY TUU, "TODOPODEROSO"!! ¡¿ POR QUE RAYOS ARRUINASTE MI PERFECTA VIDA DANDOME A ESOS PADRES?! ¡¿DONDE HAN QUEDADO LOS EMPRESARIOS FAMOSOS Y MILLONARIOS?! ¡MI MAMA ES UNA BRUJA Y MI PAPA ES HOMERO SIMPSON!!... ¡¡¡POR SI FUERA POCO ME DAS ESA RATONERA DE CASA!!!…

-¡ hey tu , estorbo,¿quieres irte a publicar tu vida privada a otra parte que no sea la carretera?!..-se escucharon quejas en el atorado trafico gracias a natsuki.

al notar como la gente se le quedo mirando por su casi inaudible grito que por poco no llama la atención (sarcasmo) su rostro se ruborizo por completo

- di…disculpen…ejeje.

-¡Natsuki! .- se escucho una voz gritando por la chica

-¿eh?.- dijo volteando a ver.

-¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué te adelantaste hoy si sabes bien que siempre paso a buscarte a tu casa para venir, ¡ya ni la muelas weey!

-¿tu…?

-¿yooo?

-¿Quién eres?

- ¡no manches! ¡Pues quien mas, tu mejor amiga mensa! Nao

- me estas choreando.

- noo,¿Por qué dices eso? ¡¿me estas llamando mentirosa wey?!

-¿wey?... ¿Estas de broma?

- anda, vamos a la Skull o el profe de mate nos va mandar a la dirección por "retardadas"

- ¡Ey, aquí la única retardada eres tuu!

- ¡oye! ¡Me refiero a que si llegamos tarde!

- entonces se dice por retraso, no confundas los términos. Oye… ¿no crees que tu estilo es algo exagerado?

- ¿de que hablas?

-esas…perforaciones en tu rostro…y esos tatuajes…

- jajaja, ¿Qué criticas si tu estas igual? Traes toda la geta llena de aretes, Mírate.- dijo la pelirroja sacando un espejo y poniéndoselo en la cara a natsuki.

- ¡¡¡WAAAA, MI HERMOSO ROSTRO PERFECTO TALLADO POR LOS MISMISIMOS ANGELES!!!

- ¿primero amnésica y ahora vanidosa? ¡Estas rara wey! …

-¡¡¡por dios!!! ¡¿Qué es estoo?! .- dijo intentado arrancarse los aretes.

- piercing…¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Estabas tan terca con hacértelos y ahora te asustan?

- antes era vocalista de rock pero esto es demasiado…¡¡¡LUZCO CASI COMO MARILYN MANSOOOON!!!

- aunque a mi me gustaron mucho las alas que te tatuaste en la espalda,¡cielos! Están mortales!

- ¡NOOOOOO!!..- hincada en el suelo sujetándose fuerte el cabello con ambas manos.- ¡¡¡MI BLANCA PIEEEEL!!!

-¿ de cuando a acá te interesa tanto tu apariencia? Déjate de babosadas y vamos ala escuela

5 minutos mas tarde…

- esta bien , esta bien…ya voy… oye nao…

-¿Qué?

- pensándolo bien… eres una chica rara pero…

-¿pero?...

-¿¿ que talla de copa eres?? .-dijo con un brillo en los ojitos

-¡QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA! ¿Por qué preguntas ese tipo de cosas?

- nada mas…curiosidad curiosa…¿te parezco sexy?

- no

- aaahhh, se que si…

- que nooo

- pero si yo le arrebate el titulo a Afrodita…

- estas loca… oye tu…señorita "yo soy sexy" llegamos al colegio

- ¡ohhh…creí que estaba mas lejos!.- dijo natsuki sorprendida mirando la gran reja dorada del colegio.- bien, no perdamos mas tiempo,¡entremos!

- heeyy heyyy tu cabeza hueca… ¿A dónde crees que vas? ¡Nuestro colegio es aquí!, la entrada es esta.

-¿Qué?¿cual?

- ¡Esta! .- dijo la pelirroja apuntándole la entrada de su escuela, un pequeño portón blanco con garabatos y grafos dando la bienvenida a un edificio mas viejo que Matusalén

-¡¿QUEE?! Pp…pe…pero…

- ¿pretendías infiltrarte al "Roger's Elite"?

-p…pee…pero…

- ese colegio es de pura gente millonaria y famosa, el de nosotras es este todo ras cuache.

-¡¡¡ES UN INSULTO EL HECHO QUE HAYAN PUESTO NUESTRO COLEGIO JUSTO ENFRENTE DE ESTE…!!!

¡¡¡DIOOOS QUE VIDA MAS MISERABLE ME HAS DADO!!! ESTO ES UNA …

¡¡¡PESADILLA!!!

Fin del capitulo 2

COMENTARIOS DE LA AUTORA:

primero que nada muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews y que alegria que les haya gustado el fic,este capitulo fue algo corto¡¡gomeeenne! es que ando media aturdida por el trabajo pero ya tengo bien clara la idea del fic solo falta pasarlo al pc, los proximos capitulos estaran mas largos y mas interesantes... xD no tardare en escribir el siguiente estare publicando un nuevo capitulo cada lunes!!! muchas gracias a to2 los q leen mis aportaciones n_n


	3. Chapter 3

" **¡Conquístame!...si puedes"**

**Autora: Daphne sama**

**Capitulo 2: "chica de pasarela"**

- ya wey vamos entrando ala Skull o nos va cachar algún profe que llegamos tarde

- tu me estas mintiendo nao esta no es nuestra escuela…o quizás la tuya si pero la mía no ,yo debo estudiar ahí enfrente.- dijo natsuki apuntando la otra escuela.

- jajjaja, ¡sueñas mucho! Esta es nuestra Skull acéptalo.

- no lo es..- en ese momento pasa un grupito de chavitas como de 16 años junto a ellas cabe mencionar que estaban algo sucias y vestían demasiado humilde.

- ¡Natsuki sempai!.-gritaron todas emocionadas

-¿o si?

- ¿Ves? Ese es tu club de fandds

- querrás decir club de Fans…¿lo es?...

- see…

- pero yo tengo una duda… ¡¿QUE ESAS CHICAS NO SABEN LO QUE ES UNA DUCHA?! , no puede ser, ¿todas aquí son así?

-see, asi lo son wey y tu también..¿que no te miras al espejo? Jajaa

- cuando dejaras de ser tan naca…

- ¿a quien le dices naca? ¡Epa párale a tu coche!.- decía nao mientras al mismo tiempo se ponía a brincar como ranita junto a natsuki haciendo puños de pelea.

- pero no importa, puede ser que debajo de tanta mugre haya algo que valga la pena…

-¿Qué haras?

- observa y aprende…pstt pstt…hey…ven…si tu…ven

- ¿q…que sucede? Natsuki sempai…

- ¿quieres salir conmigo cuando salgamos de clases?

- etto…¡sii!

- hmmm…¿te mueres por mi verdad?...al menos no perdí mi sex appeal, ¡yeah! , nena ven, ven conmigo.- dijo tomando ala chica del brazo y llevándosela.

- huh?

- ¡¿A dónde rayos vas kuga?!

-a un rinconcito apartado y obscurito…

-¡¿y lo dices con ese descaro?!

- te cuento como se puso después…

Ya en el rinconcito apartado y obscurito…

- muy bien…em…mi pequeña ¿piojosita?

-¡¿ehh?!¿...piojo…sita?

-si… mi linda mugrosita.- decía nat intentando ser cariñosa mientras tenia ala niña aparragada contra la pared.

-¿Por qué me llama asi kuga sempai?

- trato de ser cariñosa nena…¿o lo prefieres sin el diminutivo?

-etto…

- dime…¿te gusto?

- ettoo…

- ¿si o no?

- ¡si! Muchisimo!

- ¡así me gusta!

- ¿Qué haremos aquí sempai?

- huuuhhh…¿¿quieres saber??...¡traviesa! grrrr, tal y como me gustan, nos divertiremos un poco…

Dios en el cielo…

- ohh no…esta mensa comenzó con el pie izquierdo…¿Qué parte de "tienes que componer tus errores" no entendió? La transportare aquí un momento , con esto a ver si decide hacer las cosas bien .-truena sus dedos y de repente frente a una ángel gorda y negrita que custodiaba a dios aparece nat parada continuando lo que hacia con la "mugrosita" en la tierra.

- ¿ehh? ¿te esta gustando?...se que si…por eso te quedas callada,¿tan bien lo hago?

¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a un mejor lugar y terminamos con esto como se debe? O no quieres…¿eh? ¿Qué pasa con tu pequeño traserito? Se siente enorme ...¡WAAAAA!!.-brinca natsuki asustada al ver lo que tenía enfrente.-

¡¿ QUE ES ESTO?!.- dice observando de pies a cabeza a la angel.

- ¡¡¡DEJA DE TOCARME….EL TRASEROOO!!!.- le grita la gorda

- ¡WAAAA! ¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!

- el cielo.-responde dios.

-¡NOOO!... ¡ES BIG MAMA!

- payasa…te transporte aquí un momento por que creo "levemente" que necesitas que te refresque tu pequeña, retrasada e insignificante cabecita.

- ¿para que estoy aquí? Ufff, ¡¿no tuve que hacer nada y ya pasare?! Huacallaa.- decía mientras se limpiaba todavía la boca por besar a big mama

- o no entendiste lo que te acabo de decir por que seguramente ha muerto tu única ego-neurona que tenias viva o no quieres hacerlo y te empeñas en llevarme la contra e ir al infierno.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡ veo falda y se me alborota la hormona!....-voltea a ver .-no big mama no me mires así que por ti me pasa todo lo contrario.- aun que dios, te agradezco el detalle.

-¿Qué detalle?

- ¡hay no te hagas!... mi club de fans "piojositas y mugrositas unidas por Nat hasta el final"

- ese tu lo inventaste…

- ahhh! Pero son tan lindas! …les das un baño y ¡listo!

- calla, es tu primer día en la tierra y estas haciendo de esto un ¡DESASTRE! Agradece que tengas mi ayuda.

- thanks god jejeje

- fue un decir…pero esto me da dolor de cabeza asi que…alguien mas se encargara de ti, ya no yo directamente. Si no voy a terminar con embolia y desquiciado.

- ah… ¿y a quien me pondrás?...¡dime, dime, dime!.-brincando.

- todavía no se…tengo que decidir…¡PARECES UNA NIÑA DEJA DE BRINCAR ASI ¡

- tomare eso como un tierno cumplido..¿y bien? Ejem ejem…

- tendrás un ángel guardián.

- ¿y no puede ser una angelita? Ándale dios ándale, ándale no seas así…¿Qué dices?

- ohhh…¿quieres una angelita?

- ¡siii!

- hime no fumi saaaaaaaaaann

- ¡NOOO BIG MAMA NOOOO!!

- eyy mas respeto a la Querubina numero uno, es mi brazo derecho.

- quiero una linda angelita rubiaa!

- ¿rubia dices?

-si

- lo tendras

- OMG!!! ¡¡¡Me sentí aladdin!!! … tengo 2 deseos más ¿no?

- no me hizo gracia.

- ¿Por qué me concederás este deseo? Para motivarme ¿verdad?

- ya lo veras y notaras unos cuantos detalles mas…tómalos como ayudas de mi parte

- oye una duda mas ¿Qué se supone que soy? , punk, darketa, emo?

- ninguna, simplemente eres un triste intento de chica que toca la batería en una banda de rock desconocida…

- ¿por queee!! haaaaa!!! Yo lo tenia todoo!

- por cierto tienes que lograr el éxito de tu banda y darla a conocer, empezar desde cero esta vez por tu propio esfuerzo.

- hmmm…¡oye! ¿Qué hay de la chica esa diva que tengo que conquistar?... ya la quiero tener en mi ca…

- ¡¡¡Natsuki kuga! ¡Basta! Eres muy carnal ¿lo sabias?

- y fascinante también.

-por lo visto tu ya das por un hecho que la conquistaras

- asi es mi señor

- no te confíes demasiado por que tienes varias trabas

- ¿ehh? Oye, pero quiero saber quien es ella?...¿ no tendrás alguna fotito guardada por ahí?

- y aunque la tuviera no te la mostraría!

- ¡patrañas!

En la tierra…

-¡¡ si , si, ahhh!!...así esta bien…¡que sexy eres! Wooow, perfecto, más lento, ¡¡¡quiero disfrutarlo!!!

- ¿asi?

- ¡¡¡siii, perfecto, perfectooo!!!

-Harada san, estoy exhausta.¿ya con esto? Son todas las fotos que necesitabas ¿no?

Además tengo una cita en el spa esta tarde y no la puedo posponer…mas bien , no QUIERO posponerla.

- bueno…esta bien, solo hago excepciones con tigo por que eres mi consen consen ¡shizu sann!

- ayyyy, ¡¡ternurita!!, te tomare en cuenta cuando gane esta vez…

-hay gracias chulitaa y mucha suerte…

Futura "miss universe 2009"

fin de capitulo 3

comentarios de la autora: de nuevo muchas gracias por los reviews, perdon por la tardnza pero esq siempre me andan de prisa mis papas!!! waaa, este para q se la imaginen nat viste con unos jeans rotos unos tennis tipo converse super mugrosoos y casi rompiendose , esta un poco desalineada, unaplayera negra hogada y los piercing estan asi:

uno en la ceja izq, dos en la nariz aun lado,tres en el labio inferior,uno debajo del labio, y la oreja derecha llena de aretes mientras la izquierda tiene una gran expansion, pero aun asi, tiene cierto encanto jajaja mas adelante se veran los cambios,aqui ace su aparicion shizuru por primera vez!!!

gracias por los comentss!!!


	4. Chapter 4

" **¡Conquístame!...si puedes"**

**Autora: Daphne sama**

**Capitulo 4: "cláusulas desagradables ¡buaaah!"**

- ¡Reito!

-¡ hola princesa!

- no te esperaba hoy cariño,¿Cuándo llegaste?

-ayer por la noche nena, no te quise avisar por que quería sorprenderte en el set.

- ¡ y vaya que lo hiciste! Me da mucha alegría que hayas viajado hasta nueva York solo por mi…- decía la castaña ,mientras se colgaba del cuello de su novio de ojos miel.- ¿Sabes que?

- ¿dime?

- estoy muy feliz por que me acaban de avisar que este año estoy postulada para ¡¡señorita universo!! ¿ no es sensacional?

- si nena, lo es aun que no me sorprende por que tu eres la chica mas hermosa del planeta entero, lo sabes muy bien, belleza te sobra…

- lo se amor, lo se…y soy muy dichosa de tenerte a ti también…

-¿tienes algo que hacer al rato?

-pues…iba a ir al spa

- quería que pasáramos el resto de la tarde juntos

- ohh, puedo cancelar la cita en el spa si gustas…

- shizu san…¿no que no puedes cancelar?.- pregunto chie.

- si pero…cambie de opinión.- dijo shizuru con una sonrisa picara

- ¡cielos Reito san que novia tan caprichosa tienes! Y me voy, por que como que ustedes 2 estan comiendo pan enfrente de los pobres…

- jajaja, chie san estoy seguro que ya quisieras estar en mi lugar ¿no es así?

- mmm, no te lo voy a negar pero ¡tu novia es un bom bom hecho mujer! Y claro que me encantaría…

- jajaja, lo sabia… por la manera en la que me miras en las sesiones de fotos…

- en fin, me voy hasta mañana shizu chan, recuerda que tienes que viajar para la sesión de fotos en lencería mañana en tokio

- si, si, como digas chie…- dijo con fastidio la castaña mirando a s u novio quien solo sonreía al mirar a la caprichosa chica.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día de hoy princesa?

-¡¡¡ aaaahh!!! Del navo… estoy muy cansada…te lo juro, desde la mañana he estado en sesión de fotos y anoche di una conferencia de prensa por lo de la línea de lencería que promocionare este verano…

-amor, entonces me imagino que quieres quedarte en casa, para que descanses bien con eso de que mañana viajaremos de vuelta a Japón

- ¡ahhh!, estoy muy emocionada por estar de vuelta en Japón, y extraño mi hogar, el colegio sobre todo,6 meses fuera con maestros particulares no es lo mismo…además ¡ ya quiero ver a mi amiga tomoe!

- la extrañas ¿cierto?...recuerdo que solíamos salir los 3 de Shopping, aun que sinceramente amor yo solo lo hacia por ti por que eso en verdad me fastidia

-hay tontito….-dijo en tono cariñoso y fresa mientras de acercaba para darle un besito en los labios.

- vamos al depa, para que descanses

-sii, estoy agotadísima…

------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto en el cielo…

- "Natsuki regresa ala tierra pero ahora has las cosas mejor y ya no ligues a cuanta escoba con falda pase junto a ti ¿si? Y también ¡¡Haz un esfuerzo por comportarte al nivel de tu posición social!!"

-¡hayyy Dios!! ¡ por Dioss!! ¿Cómo quieres que haga las cosas como dices? Yo lo cusca y coquetota lo llevo en la sangre!! Soy mujeriega y desastrosa ¿Qué quieres que haga? Seria un esfuerzo sobrehumano el que yo cambiara…

- tu decides si lo haces o no, tu pase al cielo esta en juego.

-muy bien, regresare…

Ya en la tierra, Natsuki se encontraba en la enfermería recostada en una cama inconciente, Nao estaba a su lado al igual que 2 personas mas.

- ¡Natsuki, Natsuki! ¿te encuentras bien? .- dijo un chico rubio

-¿Eh? …si…creo.- dijo sobandose la cabeza.-¿Quién eres tu?

-¿ como que quien?....Tate, no me digas que perdiste la memoria por el golpe…

- hay wey ¡¿en que estabas pensando cuando te desmayaste?¡ nos diste un sustote! ¡ahora ya estas amnésica burra!

- nao chan…nadie planea con anticipación un desmayo, es algo espontáneo.- respondió una pelinaranja ala chica pelirroja.

- ¡¡¡Mai!!!.- dijo exaltada de felicidad natsuki

- ¿Nat…suki?.- levantando una ceja al ver la expresión

- ¡mai! Al fin , que alegría verte!.- brincando y abrazándola

- ¿Are? ¿de cuando a aca te alegra verme?

- ¿Quién fue?.- pregunto nat soltándose del abrazo, siempre agarrandola de los hombros pero ahora mirándola a la cara

-¿Quién fue, que?

-¡la loca que me disparo!

- Nat, creo que el desmayo te afecto un poco… ¿de que rayos me hablas?

- "ya veo, parece que no recuerda…solo hay una manera de confirmarlo".- pensó natsuki dentro de si con una cómica expresión de preocupación.- ¡MININA SALVAJE!.-grito de repente

- ¿Qué?.- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo con cara de "what?"

- en serio que le afecto el porrazo que se dio al desmayarse…-dijo Tate

- ¡¡¡si, ya lo creo quedo mas lurias de lo que ya estaba!!!jajajaj .-complemento nao

- jóvenes, el show termino, ¿asi que por que no mejor regresan a sus respectivas clases?

-si enfermera, en seguida…- dicen los chicos y se van cerrando la puerta de la enfermería.

- ¿heyy que hay de mi?

-kuga san, tu tienes que quedarte aquí.

-y… ¿Por qué?

- por que necesitas descansar mas.

- ¿y por que necesito descansar mas?

- para que te recuperes mas pronto…

- ¿y para que necesito recuperarme pronto?

- para que regreses al equipo de football

- ¿y para que debo regresar al equipo de football?

- para que yo pueda verte con ese short entallado que sueles ponerte y que te sella el trasero…

-¿ y para que quiere verme con ese short entallado que suelo ponerme y que me sella el trasero lindo hermoso y perfecto??

- por que me exci…¡¿Qué RAYOS ME ESTAS HACIENDO DECIR?!.- dándose cuenta de todo lo que sutilmente natsuki le había preguntado y ella le había respondido.

- epa, yo solo preguntaba y usted cordialmente respondió, hmm…entonces le gusto a youko sensei…

- ¡no!¡ claro que no! ¿Quien ha dicho algo así?

- jajjaa, claro que si, ¡usted ya me soltó la sopa!

-bueno…¿y si es asi que? Aunque intente seducirte se que responderás como siempre a mis tácticas de seducción…rechazándome.

- ¿yo rechazarla?...¡ SI ESTA RE BUENA!, escucha bien youko, para mi, osea yo miguelita de mi es un SUUUPER PECADOOO rechazar a una tipa como tu, ¿Cómo crees que yo haría eso?

- pues si lo has hecho, siempre.

- ¡al contrario! …puedo hacer travesuras contigo, ahora mismo… ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo? Y no necesito recuperarme…

- ¡me apunto!

-bien, acércate mas, ven, siéntate en mis piernas .ahora si vas a conocer a natsuki kuga a vivo y a todo color a toda potencia y sin necesidad de tomar "M force" y volaras sin tomar "red bull"…- decía mientras comenzaba a toquetear ala maestra, estaba a punto de besarla cuando…

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!!!

- ¡WAAAAA!¡¿ YOUKO ME ROMPISTE EL TIMPANO!!

- ¡¿Natsuki kuga ¿QUE FUE ESO?!

-¿Qué cosa?

- ¡¡¡DAS TOQUE!!!

- si, lo se…¿quieres que te toque?...golossssa, y eso que aun no hemos empezado…

- no, no, no me refería a eso, ¡ me electrocutaste!

- ¿de que hablas?...ahhh ya capte, ¿eso te hago sentir? ¿te gusto tanto asi? Wau

- repito… E-LEC-TRI-CI-¡¡¡DAAAAAAD!!!, tócame de nuevo.

- Jejeje, la cosa se esta poniendo buena ¿ehh?

-¡ para comprobar ¡ es en serio me das toques eléctricos!

- ¿y por que yo no sentí nada?

- ejem…digamos que estabas bastante entretenida, metida en tus "asuntos"

- .¡ no, en los míos no, en los tuyos, o mas bien, las tuyas , que apenas comenzabas a abrir!!

- hazlo de nuevo

-¿Qué?

- solo bésame.

- ¡AAAAAAAHH!!!

-¿ves?, no mentía, ¡DAS TOQUE!

- tienes razón, lo he sentido youko , voy al sanitario, ya regreso…- dijo y se levanto corriendo.

- ¡ahhhhh!! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Quiero diversión,¡Dios por Diooooos! Se que lo que sucedió tiene que ver contigo!.- decía gritando al aire, entrando al sanitario, estaba apunto de bajarse los pantalones cuando…

- ¿helllooouuu?.- se escucho una voz a su lado.

- hell....¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!...¡¿quien eres tu?!

-santa HArukaaa

-¿?

-¿Qué?

- tus pies…

-¿Qué sucede con ellos? OHH NO! no, ¡estoy segura que la crema para el pie de atleta que me puse funciono ala perfección!

- no topan con el suelo…

- ahh…era eso…

-¡¿QUé ERES Y COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ?!

- hayy, ya te dije, soy santa haruka…seré tu ángel guardián. Te estaré vigilando a cada momento.

- ¡¿Qué?! Dios hizo ¿esto? Nooo!!!.- jalándose el cabello

- eyy, no es para tanto…

- ¡HELLOO!...POR POCO ME VEZ EN TRASERO!

- ohh , disculpa por aparecer tan de repente pero tenia que hablar contigo urgentemente

-¿que es lo que quieres?

- Dios me ha mandado para vigilarte y prevenirte.

- aja…¡DIOSITOOO, SI ME ESCUCHAS…¿PUEDO CATAFIXIAR A MI ANGEL GUARDIAN POR OTRA?

-heyy ¿Qué quieres decir?? El dijo que querías una rubia, por eso me mando a mi!

- ¡¿Qué pretende?! ¡PUEDO ESPEJARME EN TU FRENTE!... A ver espera tantito, no te muevas mmm si, me veo bien. ¡ ES ENORMEE!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- frentuda…

-¡oyee, respétame mas soy tu ángel guardián!

- ¡ yaaa respóndeme a que has venido!

- vine a aclararte algunas capsulas del trato que hiciste con diosito

- querrás decir cláusulas…

- eso, eso ya,¿te diste cuenta de lo que te sucedió hace rato? Me refiero a los toques eléctricos.

- Dios tiene que ver con ello ¿no?

- asi es, y que lastima por ti pero se supone que tienes que cambiar y así que no puedes estar con ninguna chica.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿NO PUEDO TIRARMELAS?! ¿DE ESO HABLAS? ¿ A ESO TE REFIERES? ¿FRENTUDA?

- asi es… ¡Y NO ME LLAMES FRENTUDA!

-¿ sabias que soy alguien que no puede estar en abstinencia?¿sabias eso? ¿ eh? ¿ehh?.-dijo acercando su rostro mas ala angel

- eres una humana muy problemática…- dijo haruka con natsuki tomandola por el cuello de sus blancas topas cuando se escucho una voz desde el cielo…

- " Natsuki tranquilizate por favor,suelta a santa haruka"

-¿dioos?

- si…"¿recuerdas las ayudas que dije darte? Pues esta es una de ellas…"

- ¿ que pretendes?

- lo siento pero…cada vez que quieras estar con alguna chica eso sucederá…

- ¡ no se valee! Eso no esta en el contrato…

- "juajajajajajajjaaa…."

Mientras en una amplia cama se encontraba la castaña acostada al lado de su novio quien comenzaba a incitarla a hacer algo mas…

- shizuru…no sabes cuanto te eche de menos el tiempo que no estuvimos juntos, mucho…tu piel, tu aroma, tus caricias y besos…

-si… yo también…

- ¿sucede algo nena? Te noto tensa…

-no, no es nada, es solo que…estoy cansada.

- cierto… ni modo, en otra ocasión será…

-buenas noches. " ¿Por qué estoy con el si no lo amo?...jamás podré lograrlo… esta es la 2ª vez…la 3ª es la vencida, tengo que encontrar el amor"

Fin del capitulo 4.

**disculpas por la tardanzaa!! la cosa vatranquila pero el shiz nat si se dara de una manera distinta ala que se ha visto... con una natsuki en plan conquista y una shizuru en plan "alejate looser por que eres insoportable" jajaja pero planeo que la cosa se ponga buena sin perder el humor claro jajaj gracias por los reviews a to2!**


	5. Chapter 5

" **¡Conquístame!...si puedes"**

**Autora: Daphne sama**

**Capitulo 5: ****"****¡que sexy bikiniki!****"**

- entonces… ¿ahora tu serás mi guardaespaldas frentuda? , yo no quiero tener a nadie pegado a mi como chicle , no estoy acostumbrada asi que eso no me parece, además no me vas a dejar hacer mis fechorías en paz.

- ese el es chiste señorita "ególatra" no puedes hacer cosas malas recuerda que te estare vigilando, hay otra cosa que me gustaría dejarte claro, cuando quieras renunciar por que no puedas con las tentaciones solo llámame y dime que renuncias y enseguida seras transportada al infierno, ¿entendiste?

- vale, así será.

A la mañana siguiente…

- ¡¡¡LEVANTATE!!!

-¡¿Qué?! .-saltando de su cama

-hoy hay ensayo…¿Qué no recuerdas?

-see…mira que venir a despertarme tan temprano en sábado…

-¡ya levántate chamaca o se te hará mas tarde!

- ¡ ya madre!

- levántate o te jalo de lo que no tienes!

- y me hubiera gustado tener…

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- nada ya , ya me levanto…

- orale por que tu amiga cabeza de cerillo ya te vino a buscar.

- ¿amiga cabeza de cerillo?

- sii, esa chamaca que tiene tapizada la geta de aretes y se cree marilyn manson esa

- ahh…Nao …

- si, ya baja para que me deje de fastidiar, desde hace 1 hora que esta parada en la puerta gritando tu nombre con esa voz del TRI que se manda…

- si ya voy.

- pero no te vas antes de limpiar el cochinero que tienes por recamara ¿ehh?

- see

-¡ NAT SU KIIIII!!! APURATE WEY QUE TENEMOS ENSAYOO!¡YA ME PODRI ESPERANDOTE AQUÍ!!!

- SI NAO YA VOYYY… adios madre me voy.

- ¡ oye neta que si no venia por ti no te parabas!

- es muy temprano y de encima sabado ¿Qué esperabas?

- ¡pues a ti! Desde hace una hora estoy aquí getiada esperandote ¿no te dijo tu santa madre?

- era un decir…

- sabes que sin ti no podemos jalar,hoy tenemos ensayo con la banda bien sabes que dentro de una semana es el casting en busca de talentos, ¡es nuestra gran oportunidad!

- ¿para que? ¿un reality show? ¿Sera la "nacademia"? jajajaja

- muy graciosita kuga, ve acelerando el paso como cuando alguna prosti te esta esperando y quieres llegar a verla

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?

- por que antes de ensayar tenemos que pasar al centro comercial, si no hubieras roto tus baquetas sobre mi cabeza el ensayo pasado no tendríamos que estar yendo a comprar unas nuevas…

- ahhh…

-------------------------------------------------------

-¡ woowª amor, muchisima gente vino a recibirte en tu regreso a japon,fans de shizuru fujino…

- no amor,shizuru viola,mi nombre de las pasarelas …

-¡shizuru samaa!

- mira, ahí viene la prensa

- que molestia tener que lidiar con ellos, pero en fin, es mi deber.

-¡ viola sama! ¿podria contestarnos algunas preguntas?

- si claro,digame

-¿Cómo se siente de haber regresado a japon?

- la verdad estoy muy pero muy emocionada, de estar de nuevo aquí en mi hogar y con mis mas fervientes fans, tantas chicas que me siguen y quisieran ser como yo… y chicos que tienen orgasmos con tan solo mirar mis fotos …

- ya sabemos que esta postulada para ser la señorita mundo de este año,¿Cómo se siente por ello?

- no me importa si me nombran o no, en caso de que gane yo encantada y si no gano, estaré satisfecha pues se que simplemente soy la mejor, aun sin el titulo

- sin embargo ha destacado muchísimo desde su primera aparición en las pasarelas y es todo un éxito, ahora presentara una edición especial de trajes de baño para este año de mina carey ¿Cómo se siente de haber sido la escogida para promocionar esta linea de bikinis?

------------------------------------------------------------

- soy una diosa…

- ¡Natsuki! Por favor apurate que se nos hace tarde ,¡DEJATE DE ESPEJAR EN CADA AUTO POR EL QUE PASAS ¿QUIERES?!

- ya nao,¿Por qué me regañas tanto? .-valiéndole lo que le acava de decir nao, pues sigue espejándose en los cristales de los autos.

- mira Nat, ya en buena onda yo la neta no se que te pasara no se si estas en tus dias o en tu menopausia , pero has cambiado…

- ¿Cómo que he cambiado?.-pregunta natsuki ahora volteando a ver a nao

- si , has cambiado…

-¿ahora soy mas perfecta? Wow, lo sabia

- ¡no! …me refiero a que antes eras la onda, pero también eras madura y tenias cosas mas importantes en el cerebro, no solo tu belleza física ,también te preocupabas por la banda y la escuela , en cambio ahora eres distintas, y puras mamadas salen de tu boca…¡TIENES LA CABEZOTA MAS LLENA DE AIRE QUE YO!

- ayy ¡ya nao! Ni a mi rara madre le permito que me sermonee ¿y tu lo haces? ¡Ja!

-¡ pero es que es la neta! Oye, mira, ya llegamos …mira cuanta gente ¿a que se deberá?

- jajajaja, ¿cómo que a que? ¿no es lógico? Sabían que yo vendría por aquí y se ha juntado la gente a verme…

- ja ja , que graciosa señorita vanidad, hay demasiada gente…aaayy, oye voy al baño… ¡me estoy cagando desde que salimos de tu casa! Sabia que no debí embutirme anoche de tanta comida chatarra ¡mi mama me lo advirtió! Jajajaja ¿ quieres acompañarme?

- ¡ no, no , no! Yo aquí me quedo , no quiero oler todo tu perfume…

- ahh ta bueno , y ame voy pues, quédate paradita aquí afuera no te me vayas a escapar ¿esta bien?

- ok.- entonces natsuki se quedo parada, como siempre observándole el trasero a cada mujer que pasaba.- vaya que aquí si hay cosas que ver jejeje

---------------------------------------------------------------

- buenas tardes a todos, en este momento vamos a comenzar con la pasarela primavera-verano de trajes debaño, como ustedes saben hoy tenemos a un invitado especial, o mas bien, invitada especial…

-¡waaaaaaa!.- gritaba emocionado el publico, mientras detrás de la tarima se encontraba shizuru con reito esperando.

- ya casi es hora de que subas cariño, mira nada mas cuanta gente hha venido a verte y gritan tu nombre…shizuru…¿shizuru?.-dijo el chico volteándola a ver, pues ya no se encontraba a su lado.

- ¡mira nada mas que porquería quieren que modele!

- señorita cálmese por favor…

- ¡es que ya te dije que yo no me voy a poner eso ¿Qué no ves que el color es horrendo? Mira que basura Reito, esperaba algo mejor de mina carey ,no ,¡de ninguna manera voy a subir ahí con esta porquería puesta!

-¡pero señorita! ¡ no lo tire ahí se ensuciara! Esa prenda cuesta miles de pesos…

- amor tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- decía reito abrazándola intentando calmarla.

- ¡me niego rotundamente a subir ala pasarela con eso!.-dijo la castaña dándose la media vuelta y yendose del lugar.

**-**¿shizuru? ¿ a donde vas? ¡en breve comienza el desfile!

- no pueden comenzar sin mi,soy la cereza del pastel ¿recuerdas? Tendrán que esperarme, voy al tocador, esto ya me revolvió el estomago…

----------------------------------------------------------

-¡maldición! , con lo que me encanta esperar… a la loca de nao se le ocurre ir a "ovar" en este momento y dejarme aquí a secarme esperándola, ¡para colmo ya se tardo! Creo que se atoro en la taza… si… es lo mas probable …aunque…¡ yo no se que rayos hago aquí esperándola como una tonta!, iré a ver que hay por ahí mmm, el centro comercial esta lleno por lo que podría encontrar una linda chicas por ahí…- dijo y se alejo del lugar en donde nao la había dejado esperando

----------------------------------------------------------

**-¡**ashhh!! Como me choca,¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? ¡ que horror de traje! Vaya ocurrencia de mina carey y se supone que es la mejor diseñadora del continente asiatico ¡buaah! ¡El oso que haría si me pusiera esa cosa! .-decía la castaña mientras caminaba por un pasillo del centro comercial en busca de un bendito baño, había pasado desapercibida unos segundos los cuales no duraron demasiado…

- ¡oye kanae! ¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo?

- no se que estas viendo tonta

- ¡ ES SHIZURU VIOLA!!

-¡¿QUEEE?!

- ¡SHIZURU VIOLA!

- ¡¡¡WAAAAAAAA!!!

-¡ CHICAS ES SHIZURU VIOLAAAAA!!! .-corría la voz un grupito de chicas que estaba cerca de donde shizuru y comenzaron a perseguirla

- ¡ohh no! Estoy en aprietos mejor…¡ huiré!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡woow! Ese conjunto de lencería es estupendo, debería comprarme uno asi…¡bahh! ¿pero para que?¿ a quien se lo mostrare? Si dios ya me ha prohibido estar con cualquier chica ya no tiene caso que me compre los mejores calzones si nadie los vera…

------------------------------------------------------

-¡ohh no! A este paso me van a alcanzar! Tengo que encontrar una manera de esconderme… "boutique Falviana di carlo" me escondere aquí…

----------------------------------------------------------

-¡ WAAAAAAAAAAAA!¡AHÍ ESTA!PASO POR FALVIANA DI CARLO!!!

- ¡ES TAN HERMOSA!!.-el mismo grupito de chicas venia corriendo hacia donde natsuki estaba parada observando la lencería

-¿Qué es esto? ¡ UN GRUPO DE CHICAS HERMOSAS! Y parece que…¡ME ESTAN BUSCANDO! ¡yes!, ¡hoy es mi día de suerte!

-¡¡AHÍ ESTA!!

- ejemm …si…¡ AQUÍ ESTOY HERMOSO HAREM DE MUJERES! ¡ME ENCONTRARON! ¡ LAS ESTABA ESPERANDO!.- dijo natsuki con los brazos abiertos y demasiado sonriente y emocionada al ver a esas chicas, quienes pasaron como una ráfaga de viento y la ignoraron completamente…

-e…e…esperen…aquí estoy…yo…¡abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor,cerrandole paso al dolor, no temas yo te cuidare, solo aceptaameee…

-¡SHIZURU SAMA!

- ¡KANAEE ERES UNA MENTIROSA!

- SII

- NO CHICAS, LES JURO QUE VI QUE PASE POR AQUÍ!

-si no es ami…¿aquien buscaran tan desesperadamente esas chicas…? Aah…que importa.-dijo natsuki siguiendo su recorrido por aquella boutique, ero casi al instanse se detuvo

- ¡orale! …este maniquí…¿estaba aquí desde siempre?.-pensaba acercándose a un maniqui en especial que llevaba puesto un conjunto de bikini que curiosamente fue el que antes le había llamado la atención a Nat.- es tan bonito…¡ya se que parece! ¡ parece de cera! ¡como la película que vi donde sale mi novia paris! .-seguía diciendo mientras curioseaba el maniqui…seacercaba, tocaba con un dedo picándolo como arale le hacia al estiércol con su palito de madera.- ¡wooow! Se ve tan real! Y se le mira sexy ese bikiniki!…si se ve tan real eso quiere decir que…- dijo mirando con lujuria al maniqui de pies a cabeza.- solo hay una forma de averiguarlo.- dijo acercándose cuidadosamente hacia ella, estaba a punto de tocarle el trasero cuando…

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS PIENSAS HACER?!

-¡ AHHHHH!.- grito nat asustada alejándose un poco del maniqui

-¿EHH? ¡ RESPONDE!

- lo sabia… tu…

- si, si lo soy.- contesto anticipadamente shizuru imaginando lo que supondría por lógica natsuki, que era shizuru viola en persona.

- ¡ERES UN MANIQUI QUE HABLA!!.

- b…b…backa…-responde shizuru sacada de quisio ante tan estupida respuesta por parte de nat.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

"**¡Conquístame!...si puedes"**

**Autora: Daphne sama**

**Capitulo 6: "muñequita de aparador"**

Una castaña permanecía parada en vez de un maniquí de la tienda modelando un sexy bikini azul y llevaba puesto un pareo color cielo mientras enfrente de ella estaba una chica completamente diferente, traía puesto unos jeans rotos de las rodillas con muchos botones de calaveras y guitarras prendidos, unos tenis negros estilo converse y una playera amarilla, pulseras de cuero en ambas manos en fin, algo desagradable ala vista de aquella castaña pues ella prácticamente aborrecía a ese tipo de gente.

-¿q…que tienes en el cerebro?...¿aire?

-mmm…no creo que quieras saber que es lo que tengo en el cerebro … sin embargo, hay algo que no logro entender.-dijo agarrandose la barbilla en posición pensativa

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿A QUIEN RAYOS SE LE OCURRE PONER MANIQUIS QUE HABLAN EN SU TIENDA DE ROOPA? ¡PODRIA ESPANTAR A MAS GENTE ASI COMO ME ESPANTO A MI!

-tonta…¿Qué acaso no me has visto bien? ¡AQUÍ EL UNICO MANIQUI QUE HABLA ERES TU! Por que por lo que puedo notar humana no eres…

- no, yo soy un ser perfecto por eso…

- ¡ backa, me refería a que no eres normal!

- ¡ oyee! ¿Qué tranza? Si soy completamente normal!.- dice tsuki acercándose mas ala chica castaña quedando ahora muy cerca sus rostros, shizu se quedo observándola de cerca con extrañeza en el rostro.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así ? . -pregunto la peliazul.

- tu rostro…

- ¿Qué tiene? Es tallado por los mismismos Ángeles…

- ¡NOO! ¡ QUE HORROR!! ¿Cómo PUEDES LLEVAR PUESTO TANTO ARETE EN LA CARA?! SE VE ESPANTOSO!! Es de extrañar que siendo chica te guste ese tipo de atuendo, tu apariencia es fatal

- jajajaja….perdóname huerita pero es que ¿acaso nunca habías visto a una chica a la que le guste el rock? Para que lo sepas soy una rockstar, pertenezco a una banda que…bueno…aun no es famosa ¡pero lo será!

- jaja, no me hagas reír…además yo ODIO EL ROCK

- ¿sabes algo? Los maniquíes no tienen ni vos ni voto ¿Cómo la vez?

- ¡carayy! ¿Cuándo vas a entender que no soy ningún maniquí?! .- menciono la castaña bajándose del aparador en el que estaba, sacada de quicio..- mi nombre es Shizuru Viola y soy la top model mas famosa de Japón.- presumiendo con aires de grandeza con ambas manos en la cintura.

- …

-¿Qué pasa?

-convénceme de que no eres un maniquí.

-…-con cierto tic en la ceja derecha.- ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! …si, definitivamente… ¡¿Qué NO ESTAS VIENDO QUE SOY DE CARNE Y HUESO?!

-nop. Podrías ser de cera…

-¡QUE NOOOO! ¿Quieres ver mi identificación? Mira.-sacándola de su cartera

- ¡aun no estoy convencida!

-¿Cómo de que no? ¡tócame! Mira, soy de carne y hueso ¿Ves?- tomando las manos de natsuki y poniéndolas sobre ella apresurada pues ya no podía con tanta estupidez por parte de la chica peliazul.

- déjame ver…hmmm.-examinando.

-aja….- unos segundos más tarde.- ¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY HACIENDO! ¿Eso querías verdad? ¡QUE TONTA SOY!

- jajajajajajaja.-muerta de la risa.- no te preocupes ya te creo, no eres un maniquí, un maniquí no las tiene tan suavecitas…

- ahora veo que no tienes tan llena de aire la cabeza después de todo.- dijo shiz enojada.

- ya vez que no….oye…entonces… ¿eres famosa? ¿Pero por que yo no te conozco?

- por tonta ha de ser, o de seguro eres tan pobre que no tienes un televisor en tu casa y por eso no me conocías.

-¡oyee ándate con mas cuidado muñequita de aparador! ¿ehh? Cuida tus palabras, fíjate con quien estas hablando

- sip, con una completa looser.

- ja, ahí vienen de nuevo esas chicas, hace rato pasaron junto a mi y me ignoraron por completo, ¿tu crees?

- ohh, eso es algo imperdonable…por lo menos debiste de llamar su atención al menos un poco

-¡verdad que si!

- si…con ese atuendo que llevas difícilmente paces desapercibida ,pareces un payasito.

- eso no me hizo gracia…lo decía por que gritaban "hermosa, hermosa" por lo que creí que me buscaban a mi , pero no fue así. ¡Ahí vienen!.-grito nat.

- ¡ohh no! escóndeme.- dijo apresurada shizuru escondiéndose tras la espalda de natsuki.

- "shizuru samaaa" "viola sama" ¿A dónde habrá ido?

- ya veo…así que a quien buscaban era a ti.

- jaja, ¿a quien mas si no a mi?

-mmm….

- ¿ahora que te sucede? Ohh ¡ no me digas que estas pensando en algo! ¡Increíble, si piensas!

-¿tu no sabes quien le quito el titulo a afrodita verdad?

- claro, fui yo.

- beeeeep.-haciendo sonido de mala respuesta.- fue Natsuki kuga,osea yopis.

- jajajajaj, no me hagas reír ,no hay persona en este planeta mas perfecta y sexy que yo, con decirte que destrone a Megan fox…en fin, yo no se por que sigo perdiendo el tiempo hablando con tigo cuando tengo una pasarela muy importante en la cual estar.

-¡muy bien, muñequita de aparador!

-¿ehh? ¿Muñequita de aparador?

- si, es que no recuerdo tu nombre… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas?

- Shizuru Viola.

- ¿a quien?

- a quien que

- ¿a quien viola shizuru?

- YO soy shizuru, idiota.

- ¡¿ ASI QUE ME VAS A DAR VIOLINES?..-se refiere a violar.- ¡ NO IMPORTA YO ME DEJO!

- ja, me voy. Eres una persona muy extraña Kuga.- concluyo shizuru retirándose del lugar con un sombrero puesto que tomo de la boutique para que no la reconozcan

- ¡ Adiós huerotaa! … ¡pero que buena retaguardia trae esa mujer ¡por Dios!

- disculpe…

- eh? …dígame bella dama, lo que usted me pida yo lo hago con gusto.-dijo nat respondiendo a una empleada de la tienda

- muy bien. ¿Debo suponer que usted pagara el sombrero que se llevo su acompañante?

-q…¡¿Qué?!...

- SE FUE SIN PAGARLO.

- ejem…esto… pues…¡ AHÍ SE VA WILLIAM LEVY!!

- ¿EHH? ¿Dónde?¿DONDE?

- AY TE VES.-dijo Natsuki echándose a correr.

----------------------------------------------------------

- ¡ Shizuru! Casi te toca ¿Dónde estabas?

- fui a distraerme de este disgusto por ahí.

- por cierto cariño ¿Qué crees?

- ¿dime?

- el bikini que viste no era parte de la pasarela, hubo una confusión ese no era un diseño de mina carey

- es bueno escuchar eso, al menos no Hare el ridículo.

En el escenario…

- bueno pues el momento que todas esperaban ha llegado, una integrante mas se unirá a este desfile de modas …con ustedes ¡shizuru viola!

-------------------------------------------------

- que linda era esa chica…¡pero que vanidosa es eh!.-hablaba para si misma nat

- jajajaja, ¿de quien hablas si tu eres peor?

-¡ Nao! ¡me había olvidado de ti!

- si, y me ibas a dejar morir en el baño , ¿Qué no te dije que no te muevas de ahí? ¡contras, parece que tienes picazón ahí abajo!

- la neta si, alo mejor algo me pegaron.

- ¡¿hablas en serio?!

- no weyy solo bromeo jajaja

- vaya, parece que estas regresando ala normalidad Tsuki chan

- ¿eso piensas?

- maso..-conversaban mientras caminaban en dirección a comprar las baquetas de nat.

-------------------------------------------------

- ¡tomoe sama, espere, tomoe sama!

- ¿Qué sucede aisha san?

- yo creo que ya ha comprado suficiente por hoy ¿no cree eso?

- pues…mmm…no, todavía me falta algo

-¿Qué cosa?

- pues hace un rato mire un vestido precioso en una boutique de la planta baja, acompáñame y lo vemos si gustas…

- hay una pasarela en la planta baja, esta lleno…

-¿una pasarela?

- si, en las que solía estar ella…

- ohh, pero no creo que este esta vez recuerda que esta en nueva York si estuviera aquí yo seria la primera en saberlo….- conversaba una chica de cabello verdoso con su sirvienta quien la acompaño de Shopping al centro comercial.- pero bajemos, quiero comprar ese vestido.

-como usted diga, señorita.

-----------------------------------------------

- ya, a ver si estas te duran un poco mas,¡cuando te enojes conmigo busca otra cosa para romperme en la chola!

- están perfectas, la puntita esta dura .- contestó nat con un toque de picardía

- oye oye ,¿Quiénes son esas viejas?

- ¿Qué viejas?

- esas viejas que están desfilando ¿Qué pex? Mira eso wey, son todas unas plásticas ¡buah! No me digas que es por ellas el amontonamiento? Si yo estoy mas buena mira.-decía nao mientras cómicamente hacia las poses mal hechas intentando imitar alas modelos.

- sonaste muy "yo" nao jajaja

-¡ backa! Juntarme contigo me afecta, es mas contagioso que la influenza vh1nopq1 no se q madres, jajaja…¿tsuki? Heyyy.- decía mientras intentaba llamar la atención de natsuki quien estaba absorta y completamente perdida en lo que tenia enfrente.

- es ella…

-¿Quién?

- esa chica, la del bikiniki fuccia,¡estuve con ella hace un rato!

- ¡ no lo puedo creer, vuelas muy alto! ¿te gusta?

- ¡ se cree mejor que yo!

- ya se " se cree mejor que yo pero no lo es por que yo soy la mas perfecta del mundo soy una diosa".-decía nao imitando en forma de burla a nat

-y lo es es mejor que yo y es hermosa Nao

- Natsuki kuga, no me digas que tu…

- esa niña tiene que ser para mi, ¡TIENE QUE ESTAR EN MI CAMA! JUAJAJAJAJ

- "jora ,jora, ¿Qué no se te esta olvidando algo?"

- ¡ oye! No puedes aparecer de la nada solo así por que si, frentuda san

- "vuélveme a decir asi y te mando al infierno ahora mismo "

- ¿Qué?...ok,ok…si,si claro…¡¡oye por que me recordaste eso! ¡ yo puedo estar con quien se me de la gana ¡ no, si puedo tirarmelas si yo quiero, no me vas a decir que hacer…¿Cómo lo impedirás?.- hablaba natsuki al aire, a nao le llamo la atención ver que haga eso pues…parecía una loca hablando con nada.

- ¿y ahora que le pasa a esta?...oee, natsuki…wey .-inentando llamar su atención. ¡Natsuki!

- ¿y ahora que nao? ¡¿ tu también me recordaras que no…

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿con quien discutes? Con gasparin?

- ¡espera nao! .-dijo volviéndose a voltear.- ¿tengo que hacer todo lo que a dios se le de la gana?...no me queda mas remedio.

- ¡CON QUIEN DIABLOS HABLAAAAS! .-grito la pelirroja

- ¿are?...frentona…. ¿que le pasa a Nao?...acaso ella no…

- "no, ella no puede verme, nadie aparte de ti, ahora mismo todos te miran como una loca hablando sola…"

- ¿Qué? ¡ me has hecho quedar como una idiota!

- "¿yo? Pero si ya lo pareces…oye… ¿así que quieres saborearte a esa modelito?"

-si…se llevo una mala impresión de mi pero ya veras como cae después…y ni se te ocurra regañarme por que tendré tiempo después para ocuparme de la tipa ala que tengo que conquistar.

-"pero es que de eso vengo a advertirte, ten mucho cuidado con la actitud con la que la trates por que ella…"

-¡ yaaaa! Haruka-tuda, lárgate de aquí, tengo una chica a la cual conquistar.

- " esta bien, pero luego no digas ' frentuda no me dijiste nada' por que yo te advertí, me voy"

- ¿natsuki?¿Estas bien? Se fue gasparin?

- no era gasparin…mira lo que pasa es que.-estaba apunto de explicarle cuando shizuru salio en escena, mas bien ,modelando.- ¡ mira nada mas eso, mírala! Dios mío que cuerpo tiene esa vieja, es un cuerazo!.- dijo natsuki .- ahora regreso, voy a hablar con ella.

- ¡ natsuki a donde vas!

------------------------------------------------------------

- Margueritte sama, si es ella, ¿Por qué no le habrá avisado que ya estaba en Japón de nuevo?...¿tomoe sama?-pregunto insistente la sirviente de la chica pues esta no le hacia caso, estaba absorta mirando hacia otro lado, Aisha san siguió la mirada de su patrona y se encontró con una chica de cabellos largos y azulados que vestía fuera de lo común, y caminaba apresuradamente empujando a la multitud en dirección a la tarima…

**Daphne sama dice**:

**muchas gracias a to2 por sus comentarios, espero que les este gustando el fanfiction, tengo muy en cuenta quienes son los que infaliblemente siempre leen y comentan los capitulos asi que si algo no les gusta o si quieren o tienen una idea de algo que les gustaria que yo le agregue, nada mas haganmelo saber ya sea por medio de reviews o en mi messenger, de nuevo muchas gracias a todos  
**

**Ian23:que bueno que te este gustando el fic mil gracias por comentar y gastar tu tiempo leyendolo, ¡saludos y bsos! n_n**

**pink_pollitA: jajaja que bueno que te gusten las tonterias que hacen esta bola de locas y tambien muchas gracias por leer y comentar saludos y bsos! n_n**

**vale23: disculpa por la tardanza en mis capitulo es que quiero hacerlo lo mejor qe pueda para ustedes, ya sabes, y que bueno que te guste tambien y si, shizuru y natsuki son super vanidosas, tienen el ego asta el cielo! jajaa muchos bsos! ^^**

**amane19:amm, me alegra que te diviertas con el fic y muchas gracias por leerlo jajjaja en serio, te mando muchos saludots y bsos igual n_n**

**cloudmine01: gracias por tus comentarios y q bueno que te este gustando muchos saludotes y bsos! n_n**

**y a los q m faltaron tmbn saludotes y bsos !  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"**¡Conquístame!...si puedes"**

**Autora: Daphne sama**

**Capitulo 7: ****"vocalista pipiris nice"**

**-**¡Natsuki espera! ¿A dónde vas?.- gritaba nao

- ¡voy a ver a shizuru viola, la quiero felicitar! Que mejor felicitacion que mi presencia ¿no?

-¡ estas demente naca suki!

Ya en la entrada de los vestidores…

- ¡hey hey!señorita ¿A dónde cree que va? Esta área esta restringida para el publico

- voy a ver a shizuru viola, soy alguien muy cercano a ella

-¡ no puede pasar!

- vamos chaparrita, déjame pasar…¡wooow!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- sucede que por poco se te sale una! ¡ TU ESCOTE ES SENSACIONAL!

-¡¿EHH?!!.-grito la chica que cuidaba la entrada y natsuki aprovecho entrar

- ¡¡¡nos vemoooos!!!.-dijo mientras corría con una sonrisita picara en la boca.

- ¡ SE HA INFILTRADO UNA PERSONA A LOS VESTIDORES!.-grito la misma chica de la entrada dando aviso a los guaruras que andaban rondando por ahí

-¡¡¡VAMOS TRAS ELLA!!!

* * *

- estuviste genial nena

- ¿si amor?

- si…me encanta ese bikini que llevas puesto, se te ve estupendamente bien.- dijo reito mientras se acercaba a su castaña novia y comenzaba a tocarla, shizuru estaba gustosa con el pero algo o mas bien alguien que se aparecía a espaldas de reito y estaba a punto de entrar al vestidor llamo su atención,¡CON UNA MUCHEDUMBRE DE GUARDIAS APARECIENDOSE CORRIENDO DETRÁS DE ELLA!

- ¡¡¡SHIZURU VIOLA!!!.-venia corriendo natsuki y gritando, la escena en cámara lenta con tooodos esos guardias persiguiéndola

-¡¡¡ OIGA USTED NO PUEDE PASAR!!!

- Reito, Reito, Reito detente!.-dijo ella soltándose del abrazo

- ¿Qué sucede?

- necesito ir al tocador…-dijo corriendo la chica

-¡¿y precisamente en este momento?!.-dijo el para si mismo .mientras shizuru rápidamente impidió que natsuki pasara y la jalo del brazo llevándola a un rincón junto con ella.

-VIOLA SAMA,DEBEMOS LLEVARNOS A ESTA DELINCUENTE, SI NOS PERMITE

- ¡NO! Quiero decir…yo me encargo de ella, pueden retirarse.

- como usted diga.

-ahora si ¡¿Qué RAYOS HACES TU AQUÍ?!

- ¡ VIOLA! ¿Quién ES ESE CHANGO?! .- dijo nat reclamándole.

-¡¿Cómo ES QUE PUDISTE LLEGAR HASTA AQUÍ?!¡ EN ESTA ZONA NO PUEDES ESTAR!

- digamos que use mis tácticas con las chicas en la entrada.- endiosándose como siempre

-¿ ah si?

- si.

- entonces la seguridad en este lugar debe ser mediocre…-menciono shizuru volteando su cabeza hacia un lado acariciando un mechón de su cabello, de manera altiva, menospreciando a nat

- oye Shizuru viola ¿Quién es ese tipo con el que estabas?.-cruzándose de brazos y con el seño fruncido .-¿hmm? ¿hmm? Estoy esperando que me respondas ¿Quién es?

-¿ que te pasa? ¡NO TENGO POR QUE RESPONDERTE NADA! eres una completa extraña para mi y equis sobre todo.

- ¡ ESE CHANGO AGARRO ALGO QUE YO QUERIA TOCAR PRIMERO!

-¡¿de que diablos hablas?!

- DE TU TRASERO

- ¡ descarada!

- te invito a cenar esta noche ¿Qué dices?

- NO.

- Anda di que si

- que nooo…oye…¿Qué pasa contigo? Apenas me conoces y además…

- ¿además que?

- ¿Cómo puedes actuar así con tanta naturalidad y descaro?

- ¿a que te refieres huera?

- soy una chica, ¿de acuerdo? Y ese al que llamas "chango" es mi novio

- ¡ FUE AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA! ME HAS FLECHADO!…JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE MIRE TU PAR DE…

- ¡¿ MI PAR DE QUEEE?!

- DE OJOS, OJOS, SI…ME GUSTASTE.

- "anda, ni tu te la crees" .- menciono santa haruka quien se presento en versión mini en el hombro derecho de nat.

- ¡ CIERRA LA BOCA FRENTUDA!

-¡¿QUEEE?! ¡¿A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE FRENTUDA?! ¡ QUE TE PASA! MI FRENTE ES PERFECTA Y NO TE TOMES DEMASIADA CONFIANZA CONMIGO QUE NO SOMOS IGUALES ¿CAPTAS? Primero me llamas maniqui y ahora frentuda…

-¡ NO, NO, NO , NO A TI TE DIJE LO DE FRENTUDA HUERITA! ¿ que puedo hacer para que me disculpes? ¿quieres una foto mía? ¿ quieres un besito? ¿sip? Muaaa.- parando la trompita.

- ¡ VETE DE AQUÍ O LLAMO A SEGURIDAD!

-¡¿ por que me rechazas?! ¡ jamás nadie lo había hecho! ¿rechazar a Natsuki kuga? ¡omg!

- ¡ hay por dios, tu estas demente!

- créelo, Diosito ya me dejo mas crazy de lo que estoy

- ¿sabes que? HAZTE UN FAVOR Y PIERDETE ,COMPRATE UN POSTER MIO PARA FANTASEAR POR QUE TEN POR SEGURO QUE NO NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER.

-¡ Que cruel eres! ¡ me has rechazado ! Pero ya veras después como vendrás a mi reclamando mi amor.

- hay si como no! ¡LARRRRGATE de aquí si no quieres que llame a seguridad!.-repitió shizuru indicándole la salida a nat con una mano

- vale, me voy.-decía mirando a shizuru mientras se alejaba de reversa.- ¡QUEDATE CON TU CHANGO DE CIRCO!

- Si, si lo que tu digas, ya, desaparece, ¡bye bye!.-sonriendo en forma de burla.

* * *

-y bien…¿ que sucedió nat?.-pregunto nao

- ella me rechazo…es que…bueno, me dijo que ya tiene novio , ya ni modo, me atrase.

- vamos al ensayo, los chicos nos han de estar esperando ,me imagino que ya armaron todo

-si…

-¡ OH NO!¡SE ME HA CAIDO EL MOVIL ,PERO ESTA LEJOS DE MI, NO LO ALCANZO!.- grito una joven de cabello verdoso que estaba cerca de ellas

-¿nani?

- ¡ cielos se me ha caído el móvil detrás de esa persona de playera amarilla y muchos piercing en el labio y ceja!

- ¿eh?.-dijo desconcertada nao

- creo que se refiere a ti animal.-dijo nat a nao creyendo qu ese referia a ella.

-¡ AMBAS LLEVAMOS PLAYERAS AMARILLAS Y PIERCING EN LOS MISMOS SITIOS , PODRIAS SER TU!.-exclamo nao

- ¡MI MOVIL, NOOO, LO PISARAN!.- volvio a gritar la chica de manera dramática, sobreactuada para llamar su atención

-floja, recógelo esta por ahí.-dijo nao

- Ejem…¿disculpa?

- en realidad no esta tan lejos de ti,¿Qué esperas? Recógelo.

- Nao, en ves de estar discutiendo …¿ por que no mejor se lo das tu?

- ¡ PERO ES QUE ES UNA FLOJA! MIRA ESTA RECERQUITA DE ELLA!

- toma.-dijo nat entregándole el celular a la chica.-discúlpala, no tiene buenos modales.

-¡¿EH?! EL BURRO HABLANDO DE OREJAS!.-reclamo nao.-¿NO TE DIGO?

- jeje, ¿es tu hermana?

- ¡NOO! ¿ DIOS ME LIBRE! Para mi fortuna no lleva mi sangre

- me llamo Tomoe Margueritte, mucho gusto.

- mucho busto…¡DIGO! Mucho gusto Natsuki Kuga

- natsuki sama ¿eres de por estos rumbos?

-si…bueno…no, antes si pero ahora no, solía vivir en una mansión enorme y lujosa, pero ahora vivo en una pocilga pequeña y rascuache…

- ¿y ese cambio tan repentino?

- pues…es una larga historia….mira, ella se llama Nao y es mi BFFz

- ¿¡SOY TU QUEE?!! HABLA EN ESPAÑOL!

- quiso decir que eres su best friend, su gran amiga.-respondió tomoe

- ¿Cómo es que conoces esos términos Naca suki?

- luego te cuento, es una larga historia…¿y tu margarita?.-pregunto la ojiverde

- Marguerite.

- ohh si…¿eres de por aquí?

- si, vivo en la privada que esta detrás de esta plaza comercial ,de hecho el dueño de esto es mi tio.

- ¡wooouuu!

- ¡NO MANCHES, ESTAS PODRIDA EN LANA ENTONCES! .-grito alucinada nao

- pues yo no dije que fuese mío, si no de mi tío , mi padre es el dueño de una empresa de bienes raíces y mi mama es directora de un colegio privado elite, donde yo asisto claro.

- orale, pues entonces si tienes Arta lana.-dijo nat

- ¡tanto que ya hasta pareces borrego!.-complemento nao

- Hare como si no hubieses dicho nada nao…-dijo nat burlándose de nao

- ¡ PERO SI ES UN BUEN CHISTE!

- fue pésimo.

- disculpa Kuga san…por tu apariencia…

- ahí va otra como la huera…

- puedo notar que te gusta el rock ¿o no?

- see…asi es.

- Me gusta tu estilo, te queda muy bien…

- ¿e…enserio?

- si…me llamo mucho la atención desde que te vi de lejos

- ¡OHHH! YA SALIO EL PEINE! JAJA ¿POR ESO FINGISTE LO DEL CELULAR VERDAD? QUERIAS QUE LA VACA DE NAT TE LO DIESE!

- nao…no metas tu cuchara donde no debes…

- y..yo no..- intentaba pronunciar tomoe sonrojada

- ¡¿ehh?! ¡Y TU POR QUE TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO TAN CIVILIZADAMENTE?.-le reclamo nao a natsuki

-Natsuki san, fíjate que a mi también me gusta ese tipo de música.

- Yo formo parte de una banda de rock.

- ¡ Toca la bataca y otras cosas mas!.-se entrometió nao de nuevo

- jajajajaja, si…toco la batería como dice nao

- ¡genial! ¿en serio?

- si…

- oye, me gustaría escucharles algún día

- pues precisamente ahora estamos yendo a ensayar,¿quieres venir?

- ¡ por supuesto, encantada!

- ¡¿señorita a donde va?!.- dijo su sirviente

- ten aisha san , lleva mis compras y dile al chofer que te ayude quieres?...Natsuki san ¿trajeron vehiculo?

- nel, venimos a pie

- vamos en mi limo,¿les parece?

- bueno…

* * *

- el desfile fue todo un éxito señorita viola, aquí tiene el cheque

- déselo a mi agente por favor .-poniéndose sus lentes obscuros con armazón blanco cuadrados súper fashion .- vamos Reito

- tardaste un poco en el tocador amor…

- ah…es que…tu sabes…no es de damas decirte que me sucedió …la comida…

- ahh…olvídalo ya entiendo.-sonrojado, mientras shizuru en su mente maldecía a kuga pues por su culpa dijo algo tan vergonzoso

Ya en el estacionamiento, shizuru estaba a punto de subirse a su vehiculo, una camioneta Navigator Lincoln negra…

- sube cariño.- dijo reito abriéndole caballerosamente la puerta ala chica

- gracias amor…¡¿QUEE?!.- grito shizuru con lo s ojoz sobresaltados y quitándose los lentes al ver cerca de ahí como la peliazul se subía con su amiga nao a una lujosa limosina blanca

- ¿ que sucede? ¿shizuru?

- no…nada, vámonos. "esa limosina en la que subian es identica a la de ella".- pensó shizuru.-"pero no, no creo que ella se codee con ese tipo de gente"

* * *

Mientras tanto natsuki,nao y tomoe se encontraban en la lujosa limosina, tomoe servia unas copas de champaña fino para invitarles mientras nao como una completa asustada observaba cada rincón de la limo y nat permanecía observándole las piernas exhibidas a tomoe por la corta falda que llevaba puesta, nao decidió romper el hielo.

- chida limo, super, ahora si me siento como maddona aquí dentro

- jaja,si esta chida, me recuerda a la que tuve pero era negra.-dijo nat

- jajajaja ¿en que vida has tenido algo así we? Creo que ni reencarnando mil veces

- olvídalo ¿quieres?

- aquí tienen chicas.- dijo tomoe entregandole a cada una su respectiva copa

- sabroso

- ¡¿aaaabbhhuaaa!! ¡¿Qué es estooo?!.-grito nao

- champaña nao…

- huuuuuuuuacatelas! Prefiero mil veces la chevecha

- ¡que loca!

* * *

- a partir de mañana regresas a tu vida cotidiana shizuru…

- si, ya me hacia falta , aun que sin viajar será un fastidio…¿Cómo ha estado mi padre Reito? 6 meses sin verlo…

- estará muy feliz de verte, te ha extrañado mucho el pobre

- ¿ah si?

- si…tanto que para distraerse mmm

- ¿Qué? No me digas que volvió a ir a esos lugares donde solamente hay encuera trices bailando?

- ¡ ¿TU PADRE HACE ESO?!!

- ehmm ahmm…olvida eso ¿si?

- aja…se metió en un rollo del mundo musical, compro una empresa disquera muy prestigiosa , ahora el es el director de la disquera

- papa siempre me sorprende…

En la limosina…

-¿a que te dedicas además de la música natsuki san?

- pues…hmm…estudio la prepa

- yo igual

- tomoe san ¿tienes novio?

-¡jaa! ¡ YA SE ME HACIA RARO QUE NO PREGUNTARAS ESO WEEEY!

- yo…em…no.

-ohhhh ¿y eso?si eres muy linda … no mas que yo pero admito que lo eres…-dijo nat tirandole la onda a tomoe y descuido su mano…

- n…Naatsuki san??...tu…mano…

- ¿mi mano? ¡Esta en perfecto estado! ¿ que sucede con ella?...¡ OHHH MY GOD! MANO PORTATE BIEN ¿Qué HACIAS AHÍ?.-decia como regañando a su mano al darse cuenta de que estaba tocándole la pierna a tomoe.- OHHH ¿EXPLORANDO DICES? ¡ NO EXPLORES ESOS SITIOS! HIJOLE A ESTA MANO HAY QUUE PONERLE MANO DURA…

- jajaja, Natsuki san eres muy graciosa.- dijo sonriendo tímidamente la chica de cabello verde

Mientras en el garaje donde solían ensayar se encontraban mai y Tate a solas….

- ¿Qué sucede con Nat y Nao? ¿no crees que ya se tardaron mucho?

- demasiado, pero pues… podemos aprovechar el tiempo ¿no crees mai?

- Tate…

- anda mai, ¿Qué dices?.- dijo el chico mientras se le encimaba a su novia ,estaba al tope de la batería de natsuki

-no tate… en cualquier momento alguien llega…- dijo como que no quiere la cosa mai mientras la otra cosa de Tate se comenzaba a notar por debajo de los jeans…

- anda, mira…

- ahhhhhh…Tate yuichi!

- dalee….tienes muchas ganas también admítelo…yo no lo puedo ocultar…

- ¡ ¿Cómo haces para convencerme siempre? .-concluyo la chica ahora dejándose besar muy apasionadamente por su novio cuando…

- ¡SI, AQUÍ ES, PASA! .- dijo natsuki abriéndole la puerta a Tomoe quedándose las 3 boquiabiertas ante tal escena que presenciaron, mai debajo de tate en un sofa del garage , ambos semidesnudos

- oigan..¿interrumpimos algo? .- pregunto natsuki

- jajajajajajaja ¡ ESTABAN FOLLANDO QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA?! .- exclamo nao

-disculpen …no quisimos interrumpir.- se excuso sonrojada tomoe.- Natsuki san, mejor me voy

- ¡NO, ESPERA! Quédate, ya vamos a comenzar a ensayar

- no te había dicho, yo canto

-¿cantas?

- claro

-mmm

-¿Qué sucede Natsuki san?

- audiciona para nosotros.

-¿quee?

- si, sabes, yo ya no quiero a nao como vocalista de la banda, espanta a todos los espectadores con esa vocecita que tiene… dices que te gusta el rock y cantas ¿no? Podrías ser nuestra nueva vocalista, chica pipiris nice…¿o no nao? ¿nao? ¿Por qué lloras?

- no es para menos Natsuki… después de decir lo de su voz … jajaja.-dijo mai,abrochandose la blusa

- en fin…¡¡MARGARITA SERA NUESTRA NUEVA VOCALISTA!!

- ¡ESO SERIA ESTUPENDO!..-grito tomoe..

Y…por enecima vez…soy Margueritte, no margarita…

Continuara…

**Daphne sama dice:**

ahhhh, por fin actualice, mil disculpas por la tardanza pero esq sali de vaca y no habia podido actualizar chics! muchisimas gracias por los reviews saludos y besisimos a:

amane19.- mil gracias por comentar y me pone feliz q te este gustando el fic!!salu2 y bsos

ivOonzEthA.-jajaja ¿en serio asi te mira tu madre? jajaja y ame imagino, muchisimas gracias por comentar y q bueno q te este gustando el fic tambien!!salu2 y bsoss

vale23.-jajaja gracias por esperar y disculpa jaja que bueno que te este gustando el fic y si, la guerra de los egos ha comenzado, shiz y nat son algo parecidas en el fic con respecto a su autoestima bastante elevado, bsos y saludotes!

Ian.23.- gracias por siempre comentar y leer el fiction,si mmm natsuki es como un tipo emo con su estilo de vestir,viste muy recargada pero como me la tengo imaginado se le mira bastante bien nomas que los personajes exageran al decir que asusta jajajaja,saludotes y cuidate!!bsos

valkirye.-amm ¿mai?? mmm...mmm..donde aparece mai? jajaja el castigo no es conquistar a shizuru bueno, mas bien dios quiere enseñarle una leccion anatsuki y quiere que se enamore por eso no le sera facil conquistar a shizuru y sera un castigo para ella que shizuru no la pele y eso lo veremos en eltranscurso del fic ^^ muchas gracias por comentar y q bueno que te este gustando el fic,saludos i besos muaaaah!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Autora: Daphne sama**

**Capitulo 8: ****"**** audición****"**

A la mañana siguiente, una castaña desayunaba a gusto en el amplio comedor de su lujosa mansión al lado de un hombre de aproximadamente 50 años

- y bien…¿Qué planes tienes para hoy shizuru?.-pregunto el aun bebiendo su jugo de naranja que tanto le gustaba por las mañanas.

- ahora me voy al colegio, pero cuando salga… no tengo hecho compromisos ni nada … quizás vaya al club a jugar tenis un poco, con Reito claro.

- ohh…

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

- por nada en especial … sucede que, quería que estés presente en un evento importante de hoy pero si no quieres no hay problema…

- bueno, supongo que mi juego de tennis puede esperar….¿a que hora es ese evento?

- por la tarde…

- ¡siiii! Al fin, ¡hoy es el gran dia!.-dijo una peliazul sonriente aun entre sueños,,con los ojos cerrados y abrazando su cobija.-

-¡NAT-SU-KIIIIII!.-los gritos se alcanzaban a escuchar ala perfección en la recamara de la chica, estos la hicieron brincar del susto ,eran los inconfundibles gritos de su robusto padre aclamándola desde la cocina…-¡ ¡BAJA DE INMEDIATOO SI NO QUIERES QUE SUBA A BUSCARTE DE LA OREJA!

1 minuto mas tarde…

-¡NAT-SU-KIII!

-¡¿Qué DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO?.- reclamo la chica ya presente al lado de su padre con clara expresión de enfado , el cabello aun revuelto y la cobijita con la que solía dormir aun en la mano derecha.

- vaya… llevo una hora gritándote y no bajabas…-dijo el señor obeso sentado en una silla en el comedor.

-¡NO SEAS MENTIROSO APENAS PEGASTE EL GRITO ME DESPERTASTE CON MENUDA VOZ QUE TE CARGAS, PAPA!…CLARO, CON ESE CUERPECITO QUIEN NO…

-¡¿Qué HAS DICHO?

- nada…nada, olvidalo.-dijo ahora la chica con temor

- HMMM….- el se quedo observando fijamente la pertenencia de natsuki que llevaba en la mano derecha

-¡¿AHORA QUE?

- creo que ya es hora de que tires ala basura esa cobija…la tienes desde que tenias 2 años…

- ¡¿ DEJA MI COBIJITA EN PAZ QUIERES?… ahora dime,¿para que me llamabas con tanta desesperacion? ¡rayos! Parece que te estas muriendo

- y asi es hija, me estoy muriendo…pero de hambre

-¿y yo que tengo que ver con eso? Apenas son las 7 de la mañana y me despiertas…

- prepárame mi desayuno.

-¡¿ NO SE SUPONE QUE ESO LO TIENE QUE HACER MAMA?

- si pero yo quiero que tu lo hagas.

-¿y por que yo?

- por que se me pego la gana, además ya tenias que irte ala escuela, agradece que te levante a buena hora.

- en realidad hoy entro alas 10 am a la escuela así que no me hiciste ningún favor sino todo lo contrario…

- quiero que me prepares unos hot cakes , anda, pero no como los de la ultima vez por que recuerdo que me dieron diarrea, no me recupere en una semana…

- papa, mis hot cakes estuvieron deliciosos …el que tu te hayas tragado 50 en 10 minutos, dio como resultado la diarrea asi que ami no me culpes…

- ¡OHH NO! Me has traído malos recuerdos con los cakes, así que he cambiado de opinión,¿Por qué no mejor me preparas unos huevos estrellados?

-¡b…bromeas? ¡SABES PERFECTAMENTE QUE NO SE PREPARAR HUEVOS!

- jajajaja, por eso te lo pido, tienes que aprender algún día ¿no?

- la verdad no se que te traes,¿quieres fastidiarme el día? Despierta a mama y que ella te de tu desayuno…

- anoche me dio mi cena…tooooda la noche, es por eso que no la quiero levantar, ha de estar exhausta , ven aquí, ven acércate.- le dijo a natsuki y esta se acerco para que le dijera algo en el oido.- tu madre aun es una fiera en la cama jejeje

-¡¿Qué ASCOOOO! PAPAA! La verdad ni entiendo como es que con semejante peso aun puedes follar, bueno, ahora me explico por que quedo exhausta mama…

- ¡ niña que cosas le dices a tu padre!… ¡apúrate con esos huevos estrellados!¿quieres?

-Nat…¿estas bien wey? .- pregunto una preocupada nao..no… mejor dicho una hambrienta de chisme nao…

-no.. Para nada mi padre me levanto desde las 7 a.m para prepararle unos malditos huevos.- menciono con una cara de enojo…-¡adiós nenas!¿no quieres que te acompañe a casa a la salida?.- su cara de enojo de inmediato se volvió de morbo, pues tanto su mirada como sus pies se dirigían a la chica que pasaba justo en ese momento.

-¡ ohh ven aquí idiota, hoy por la tarde es la audición así que no hay chance de que estés zorreando, saliendo de clases es el ultimo repason de las rolitas que preparamos.-reclamo nao

-¡NO ENTIENDES! Estoy en abstinencia! No estoy con una chica desde hace 2 semanas… tu sabes …esta que esta aquí tiene sus necesidades…

-¡PARECES UNA PERRA EN CELO WEY!

-¡exacto! Es así como me siento justamente ahora

-toncs mejor me voy alejando no vaya a ser que te me abalances encima…

- dije que estoy urgida pero no es para tanto, ni que estuviera loca…

(-5segundos mas tarde.-)

-¡QUE BUENA ESTA LA MAA…NIANA!.- exclamo nat con los ojos muy abiertos mirando al objetivo de falda corta

-si kuga, buenos dias.

-fue…mi imaginación o ¿la maestra correspondió a tus zorreadas?¿te guiño el ojo?

- no creo… alo mejor tenia una basura en el ojo…¡OBVIOO! Es que soy irresistible …pero ¿sabes algo? No voy a descansar hasta violar a viola.

-ja ja j , ¡¿quee?…sueñas kuga

-si…me gusta mucho y yo se que yo tambien peor no me dice nada ,pero me lo demuestra con cada hermoso insulto que me dice…

-esa modelito hasta tiene novio ¿no?.-pregunto nao acercando su rostro al de la peliazul a quien casi casi se le resbalaba la baba por las comisuras de los labios.

- ¡¿el chango?.-exclamo natsuki burlandose.-ja ja, se la voy a bajar ee no es nada comparado con esta enminencia, osea yop

-n…natsuki sempai…etto…para ti.- tímidamente una chica menor le entregaba a natsuki una caja de regalo

-¿Qué es esto?.- pregunto nat ala chica

-¡abrelo cuando estes a solas!

-¡¿EEHH!.- enojada grito nao en exclamo de "¿Por qué? Yo quería chismosear"

-hmm.. Alo mejor ceno esta noche, por fin desquitare mis ganas…¡pero NO!¡ SI NO ES ESA SABROSA CASTAÑA ,NO PODRE FOLLAR CON OTRA CHICA!

-pues toncs vete resignando y astelo tu solita por q veo muy lejano ese dia wey…-dijo nao riendo

-¡EAA! PARALE A TU COCHE CABEZA DE CERILLO!

-no me hizo gracia!.-dijo nao muy enojada

- ademas mi estilo es inigualable…- menciono nat endiosandose

-mentira… los niños de la calle se miran igualiiititos a ti…

-¡¿Qué DICES?

- chicas ¡ que onda!.- gritaban mai y tate quienes llegaban juntitos y agarrados de la mano

-ey ey.-dijo nat.-¿Por qué llegan tan tarde?…un momento…¿acaso ustedes dos?…

- ¡ SE ESTUVIERON BACALEANDO CIERTO! .-exclamo nao cagandola como siempre

-¡ NAO QUE PALABRAS SON ESAS?.-dijo en sarcasmo nat

- ¡VACA! LES TIENES ENVIDIA POR QUE TU NO LO HACES DESDE HACE MUCHO! YA HASTA TE HA DE HABER SALIDO VERDIN Y TELARAÑAS AHÍ ABAJ…¡AAAHH!.- nao no pudo terminar la frase pues nat ya se encontraba pellizcando su brazo

-¡SIGUE HABLANDO DE MAS Y TE VIOLO AQUÍ MISMO!

-¿ven a lo que me refiero?.-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ustedes 2 nunca cambiaran… dijeron entre suspiros la peliroja y su rubio novio

-hija y ¿Cómo te sientes de estar en casa de nuevo?

- bien…ya extrañaba esto…aunque a partir de hoy ire ala escuela de nuevo…se que ahora mi vida sera distinta en cierto modo, digo, siempre he sido popular por nuestra posicion y mi hermosura claro…pero desde que emprendi mi carrera como top model eso crecio en mayor proporcion, donde me mueva me conocen…hay cada maniatico con el que me topo… .-dicho esto ultimo suspiro y giro su cabeza para otro lado con los ojos cerrados, vinienvo en seguida a su mente el rostro de la rockera de ojos verdes

- si, ya me imagino hija… y deberias considerar un cambio de novio…- dijo su padre metiendo sisaña

- sigues con eso…padre mejor me voi al colegio que se me hace tarde.- dijo levantandose de la mesa aun con la servilleta limpiandole la boca

- parece gay…nop. ¡ES GAY! Si no mira lo que paso con ricky martin, lo presenti… yo lo presenti…

Mientras tanto natsuki permanecia ya sentada en su pupitre mirando fijamente su lapiz el cual permanecia en la punta de sus labios, lo subia y bajaba por ociosidad con ellos..

- mendiga huera …¿Por qué no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza desde que la mire por primera vez? .-penso

-…_"__por que te has enamorado__…"_

-no… no lo creo… yo nunca me he enamorado…

-_"__ pero esta ves si__…__te salio el tiro por el culito__…__digo por la culata__…"_

-hmm… mi subconsciente dice que si…un momento.-se detuvo de pensar y el lapiz cayo de sus labios.- ¡¿SUBCONCIENTE?

-_"__si__…__ soy pepe el grillo..tu conciencia__"_

_-_¡ VAYA CONCIENCIA!¿TU QUE HACES AQUÍ? SIEMPRE TE ASOMAS CUANDO SE TE HINCHAN LAS BOLAS!.-dijo nat volteando a ver la mini haruka que se encontraba en su hombro justo alado de su oreja

- _un momento__…__ yo no tengo bolas__…_

_- OHH ES VERDAD__…__ NO TIENES BOLAS__…_

_-nop, en primera por que soy mujer_

_- _es cierto_…_

_- en segunda por que soy una angelita_

- tienes razón_…_

_- en tercero las angelitas no tienen bolas, solo los angelitos_

_- _le has dado en el clavo …espera…¿YO QUE HAGO DISCUTIENDO SOBRE TUS BOLAS? ¡EL PUNTO AQUÍ NO ERA SI TIENES BOLAS , SI NO O SI ERES HERMAFRODITAAA_! _¿a que has venido?

-kuga …mmm…- dijo sta, haruka mirando fijamente al rostro de nat haciendo puntillitas y acercandose mas

-¿Qué sucede?

- ya han pasado 2 semanas y no pintas ni das color…- cruzando los brazos

- ¡ paciencia , paciencia! Ahora no puedo pensar en esa tipa , no se por que pero solo tengo cabeza para mi huera maniqui de mostrador…

- Kuga creo que eres tan mensa que no te has percatado de algo y el por que pasan las cosas…

- es que la quiero cog…

- ¡ TU RUBIA SUPERIOR ES LA TIPA ALA QUE TIENES QUE CONQUISTAR!

- si lo se…-pensativa.- la tengo por que la tengo,conocera mi amplia cama a como de lugar…

- ¡NO A ESO ME REFERIA!…dios te la puso, ¡ELLA ES TU RETO!

- ¡¿Cómo dices frentuda?

- en efecto… y vete apurando o las puertas del cielo se cerrarán para ti…

mientras tanto, una chica de cabello verdozo hablaba por celular...

-¿alo?¡shizuru! ¡ si si si, te vi en la pasarela, estaba a punto de llamarte pero tenia muchas cosas…si si,tengo cosas que contarte ¡si! Te extrañe amiguis. Al rato, si claro ,mil besos i love u bye!.- una peliverde hablaba por celular, cuando colgó sonrío y volteo a ver por la ventana del vestidor de chicas, desde el cual perfectamente te podía observar el colegio de enfrente …dond enat y nao estaban.

continuara...

**lo sientoo! disculpen la ausencia durante este tiempo, aqui he traido la conti de mi ff conquistame si puedes! spero sigan leyendolo ya debo reanudarlo sin pausas largas jiji muchas gracias porleer i espero sus reviews saludos!^^**


End file.
